With the continuous improvement of people's living standards, multifunctional high-grade refrigerators have become popular with more and more consumers. For example, some high-grade refrigerators are equipped with an automatic ice maker. That is, they have a function of automatically ice making.
Generally, an automatic ice maker includes an ice making device, an ice storage device, etc. The ice making device stores the obtained ice cubes into the ice storage device, and then consumers take some ice cubes from the ice storage device as needed.